


Bent, Bowed and Begging

by StatisticallyCorrupt



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: #bicepbite2k16, Angst, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kylo Ren, Breathplay, Brendol "I have standards" Hux, Dominant Hux, Enemies to Lovers, I'm not just trash I'm the whole land fill, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo is actually a bigger masochist than Hux, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Phasma has no proof but she knows, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Submissive Kylo Ren, lack of aftercare, misuse of Ren's belt, potential dubcon, surprise surprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5812099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StatisticallyCorrupt/pseuds/StatisticallyCorrupt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day they met, Kylo and Hux both swore an oath to themselves that they would not let the other get under their skin. Kylo would not let the General belittle and insult him incessantly, and Hux would not let the Knight upstage him in front of Supreme Leader Snoke. </p><p>They also swore to themselves that they wouldn't develop feelings - emotions - for the other. Fraternization aboard the ship was beneath General Hux, and Kylo Ren did not need weakness in attachments, after all.</p><p>Let's just say that neither of these oaths remain unbroken.</p><p>•••</p><p>(also, I changed the tilte from the working "Charcoal and Crimson" to the new one, so if you're looking for the fic from its old name, this is it!! you're in the right place )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. substantial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blakesparkles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakesparkles/gifts), [MargaretKire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargaretKire/gifts).



> I apologize profusely in advance for making you read every Kylux headcanon I will ever have ever in this probably unending fic, and if my writing isn't up to par lately. 
> 
> Enjoy my trash, I guess.

**Kylo Ren keeps his distance.**

He has ever since he met General Hux, really; kept himself carefully removed from any delicate situation involving direct work with the tenacious redhead. Although Kylo is continually thrust into the General's presence on a near-daily basis and it would be next to impossible to avoid Hux completely, it's pretty easy to stalk to the other end of the _Finalizer_ and slam a door or two when the prick gets on his nerves. However, it's not as easy to block out the redhead's lingering presence in his mind, and that is why Kylo is currently projecting Hux's face onto all of the practice dummies in the training room.

His light saber takes the head off yet another dummy like he's slicing through butter, and it's still not enough. His anger has yet to subside and he's been in the training room for hours, long enough that he's removed his mask and is drenched in sweat. The med droid that he called in earlier and then blackmailed into picking up the pieces of the demolished dummies bustles about as Kylo wipes off his forehead with the back of a hand, turning to look for the next of his fake assailants -

and finds himself face-to-face with Hux, the real Hux, not the one Kylo's been imagining on all of his enemies.

So much for keeping his distance. 

Hux is perfectly pressed as always, boots gleaming in the training room's bright fluorescent lights along with his impeccably styled hair, and Kylo wants so badly to spit on those boots. Or maybe fuck up his hair. Just to see how mad Hux would get, see if he'd lose his temper and scream at him. Kylo's favorite game is testing Hux's limits, pushing at him until those squared shoulders tense and that excellent posture breaks. Hux is the perfect science experiment, really, and Kylo loves observing him. 

However, it clicks in Kylo's mind as he registers the smug smile painting Hux's mouth that he is the one being observed here. As he clips his light saber back to his belt and stands up straight, Kylo reaches out to the redhead's mind, just barely brushing it. It doesn't take more than that for Kylo to know why Hux is so satisfied; his thoughts are so obvious.

Kylo's not wearing his mask.

And Hux is staring, cerulean eyes passing slowly over Kylo's face like a tide languidly retreating back to the ocean, as if he is memorizing every feature - committing each plane and angle to a folder and storing them away someplace in his mind.

It's not the first time Hux has seen him without the mask, not by a long shot, but it's the first time he's gotten more than a glimpse. Who knows how long Hux has been watching Kylo? With his own thoughts focused on putting the General's face to the dummies, how long could he have been standing there without Kylo noticing his presence?

Kylo doesn't want to know. He just wants to know what Hux wants, what he's doing here - why he's interrupting his training and has now seen more than enough of Kylo's true face.

"General Hux," Kylo says, attempting at a composed, unruffled tone.

Without the mask's synthesizer, his voice is clearer, but he still feels the need to swallow before speaking. He resists it, his voice coming out husky and deeper than intended, and far less at ease.

Hux sees right through him, sees the way the Knight of Ren tilts his chin up even though Hux is shorter than he and Ren is now looking down his nose at him. Hux has to resist the want to smile more as he removes his hands from behind his back, wringing them together in front of him in a move he just knows pisses Kylo off.

"Ren. I see you've kidnapped a med droid and managed to destroy the entire arena." Hux pauses for effect, frowning as he inspects the damage. "Repair bills notwithstanding, what do you expect my cadets to train with?"

Kylo frowns in return, looking at the med droid still collecting the scorched pieces. "The cadets train with blasters, not sabers. They have a different arena to train in. They never use this one." He turns back to General Hux, a smug smile of his own now curling his lips. "Besides, what else would you expect me to train with? You would not want to hinder my training, would you?"

Hux's self-satisfied smile slips, blue eyes hardening into ice shards that cut right through Kylo. "No, I suppose that would not be desirable," he mutters begrudgingly. "However, you don't need to annihilate the entire room in order to train. There are still repairs to be made. How do you expect me to pay for them?"

Honestly, Kylo expected nothing less than for Hux to complain about the repair bills. Between yelling at the cadets, planning invasions with Captain Phasma, and convening with Supreme Leader Snoke, complaining about how much he has to pay to fix all the equipment Kylo breaks is all the General does. Which is why Kylo continues to pick the most expensive machinery to damage, once again for the express purpose of getting on Hux's nerves. Perhaps that's why Kylo says what he does next, why he doesn't just shut the hell up and storm out of there.

"I don't know, Hux. Figure it out." Kylo steps forward, into Hux's personal space, forcing the General to look up at him. "You're the one sucking up to Supreme Leader Snoke, not me. Catch him at the right time and maybe he'll offer you some _free_ advice."

Instead of taking a step back like Kylo expects, Hux leans in closer, staring him down. The disciplined mask the General himself wears shatters completely, exposing the raw anger running like an electric current underneath. " _I'm_ sucking up to Snoke? Ohhh, you've got to be kriffing kidding me! _You're_ the one in the back pocket of his robes, Ren." 

Hux is clearly incredulous, not bothering to hide neither the fact that he is surprised nor that he is livid, and Kylo Ren has never seen him so disassembled. It's only fuel to Kylo's fire, though; kindling bundled atop the still-burning embers of his anger. All he needs is a spark. 

But Kylo is unflinchingly cold in this moment. 

A muscle in the Knight's jaw jumps, the only warning the General gets before he's being pushed away, Ren's hands rough against his chest and voice echoingly loud in the long training room. "You're the one who's been clawing his way up the ranks, nipping at Snoke's heels like an eager little _puppy_ ," Ren snarls, a hint of a smirk curling his lips, and Hux wants to punch that pretty mouth. "You're the teacher's pet here, Hux, trying to be just like your _father_ , and we both know it. A suck-up is all you've _ever_ been and _ever_ will be." 

Deep down Hux knows that Ren is just saying it to provoke him, but it's working; Hux wants to get Ren just as aggravated. He straightens his collar, knocking Ren's hands away and pushing him back in the process, not caring if the Knight runs to Supreme Leader Snoke and tattles on him later. He only cares about getting underneath his skin, and maybe that is why Hux blatantly ignores the way Ren's hands shake, a sure sign he's on the edge of a rampage.

"Really, Ren? I think you've been looking in the mirror at your own reflection too long. I've carved out my place here, built my own army; you're the one trying to live up to a legacy - and you're not doing it justice. You're a disgrace to the name of -" 

Hux's words are cut off abruptly as he's slammed against the training room wall, the breath knocked from his lungs and the words caught in his throat without Ren having lifted a finger. That's Hux's first hint that he's effectively set him off - the crushing pressure of the force against his neck and the painfully obvious lack of air in his chest, lead by a growl of _"What did you just say to me?"_ and Ren's long legs carrying him quickly to the place where Hux is trapped against the wall, defenseless. 

Ren's hands follow almost immediately after the force, though, bruisingly strong around his windpipe and dissolving any words Hux ever had any hope of attempting to say. Ren's hazel eyes gleam in the close quarters, the onyx strands of his hair falling across his face, and although he looks so lethal in this moment, Hux can't help but be caught up in the raw, mesmeric elements of his features. Kylo Ren is in no way unattractive beneath his helmet, Hux realizes as his vision begins to narrow, and it's a kriffing shame.

Kylo's hands lift Hux off the ground, feet hovering inches from the floor as Kylo presses closer, feeling nothing but the fury burning white-hot in every fiber of his being and the relief it brings him to take it out on something substantial, _someone_ ; nothing but the way Hux's gloved fingers scrabble at his wrists without making any real effort of prying him away and the firm line of the General's body against his as he holds him to the wall, feet kicking almost futilely as Kylo cuts off his oxygen... 

It is then that Kylo notices the press against his hip of something that is definitely _not _armor; the hungry, consuming blue flame in Hux's eyes; the dark smile twitching at the corners of his mouth... Without fully meaning to, Kylo brushes over the edges of Hux's mind, reaching past the pain and desperation, past the fear, stumbling almost accidentally upon the thread of pleasure running high above it all.__

__He withdraws in surprise, letting go of Hux with a jerk and spinning away from him so the General cannot see the expression on his face._ _

__Hux's boots hit the floor and he leans against the wall as he recovers, coughing and gasping for breath. It is a moment before he can stand up straight on his own two feet, a moment before he can speak, but when he does his voice is low and rough for reasons not entirely unrelated to Ren's recent treatment of his throat._ _

__"Find what you were looking for, Ren?"_ _

__The sharp rise and fall of the Knight's shoulders is the only sign allowed to Hux that he's unsettled. "As a matter of fact, I did." His tone is clear and sharp when he throws the words over his shoulder, face half-hidden behind the thick curtain of his dark hair, and Hux cannot gauge what Ren thinks or feels in this moment._ _

__Hux knows what he himself feels, though, and it's not the carefully constructed indifference to the force user that he's built up into a wall around himself, or the mental plating of malignant armor he wears as a reinforcement. No, it's something much more powerful, and much more worrisome._ _

__Ren takes a half step back towards Hux, eyes trained on the ground as he pulls his saber from his belt. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have training to return to."_ _

__He makes a point, then, to look up at Hux, hazel eyes as hard as stone, and Hux has to swallow the sharp words hovering on his tongue because Kylo still hasn't provided him with a solution to the repair bills, and now he's turning away and activating his light saber with the intent to break more things. With a sigh Hux turns on his heel and stalks from the room, resisting the urge to bring a hand to his throat when clearing it proves difficult._ _

__Behind him, Kylo lunges at one of the practice dummies, but this time it's not Hux's face he envisions on them. Thoughts of the General still linger front-and-center in his mind, but now he does not think of striking Hux down with his saber but of doing something far different, and far more impossible._ _

__Kylo shakes his head, swinging his light saber with more force, completely destroying the target in front of him, and moves on to the next one with the intention of training until his limbs are so sore that he can focus only on the burn in his muscles and retire to his quarters without thoughts of the pretentious redhead stealing in instead._ _

__This, too, Kylo fails to do._ _


	2. acrimonious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux gets revenge for last week in the training room... or does he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to mention that this fic is written in third-person omniscient and I do switch back and forth between Hux and Kylo no matter the chapter, it just depends on whose head I find myself in during what part of the scene. Surprisingly, 90% of this one is all Hux.

**It doesn't take General Hux** long to realize what the problem is when his Captains all scatter the second he enters Command Center a week later. It would be pretty impossible to miss the hulking, heaping, burning mess of what was once the computer Hux had just paid to replace, and he lets out a long sigh, following the trail of sparks and slash marks on the walls to where Kylo Ren is still causing more damage to his ship. His shoulders heave beneath his cape as he raises the lightsaber above his head, ready to slice through yet another control board, and his helmet is off at his feet, long black hair askew. The sight of Ren without his helmet is still a shock to Hux, but he shakes off the electricity that thrums down his spine and focuses again on his anger. 

With a single bark of Ren's name, Hux stops the Knight mid-swing, just before the homemade red saber makes mince meat of his expensive equipment.

Ren turns, his robes fluttering about his knees, breathing hard. A quick scan of his expression shows that there is not a single ounce of regret hiding beneath his rage, and that is what irritates Hux the most. Not the younger man's actions and the lack of motive behind them, no; it is his blatant lack of contrition for what he does and who he affects. 

Hux's tone is sharper than he means it to be when he speaks, toeing the line of losing control himself, and it takes effort to reign in the fire slowly unfurling in his chest - harness it, put it to proper use. 

Control it. 

"I don't even want to know why you're destroying my ship again. I just want to know how you plan to repair it and replace the computer I just paid for," Hux says, pointing one gloved finger at the force user. "If you tell me to 'figure it out' one more time, so help me, I will -"

Ren deactivates his lightsaber and clips it on to his belt, facing Hux directly and rising to his full height in the same smooth move. "You'll what?" He interrupts, looking Hux right in the eye, and Hux does not dare to look away. It would be a sign of weakness, of submission, and Hux is neither weak nor submissive. Especially not in the presence of Kylo Ren. "You'll punish me? We both know that won't happen. I may not be the one in charge here, but you have no power over me."

At Ren's words, at the hidden promise of the Force humming through the air, Hux is thrown back to the training room, to that moment against the wall, with Ren's hands at his throat, his life dangling between his fingertips. Hux knows Ren is probably right about being the one in charge, at least currently, but as he thinks back to the way Ren attacked the dummies almost with a renewed fervor after he'd released Hux, he suspects there _is_ something he has over Ren, or at the very least might have. 

That is, if the Knight has been as distracted the past few days as the General has.

Ren picks up his helmet and moves to brush past Hux, who catches at his wrist at the very last second. It jerks him back, spinning the Force user to face Hux again. Surprise flashes across Ren's face for the smallest fraction of a second, and for just as long Hux takes pride in putting it there, until it is shrouded with amusement. He stares at Hux's gloved fingers at his pulse point, not long enough to circle all the way around his wrist, for just a few moments before he moves to open his mouth, no doubt with a snarky remark poised on his tongue, but Hux will never hear it.

Hux will never hear it, because somehow he finds himself moving forward, pushing the younger man against the opposite wall with a forearm to Ren's collar and his fingers still firm in their grip. Hux doesn't even pause to analyze the decision he's already made, just follows through with the swift determination he's known for, leaving Ren without a hairsbreadth of time to alter the course of his action.

He feels the jarring impact of Ren's back against the wall where he has his arm braced against his clavicle in the same moment that their lips collide, rough and off-center. Ren's entire body tenses up at the touch, rigid and unresponsive, as firm beneath Hux's hands as the wall behind them. The helmet drops from his grip in surprise and hits the floor with a loud clang, rolling once onto its side before coming to a stop.

Hux doesn't back down or step away, merely keeps him pinned there; chasing down the sharp breath Ren drags in and adjusting the seam of their mouths so there is no room for his exhale to escape. 

He is not Force-sensitive, Hux; he cannot read Ren's mind, but he _can_ read the shock written plain as day in the lines of Ren's frozen body. It almost comes as no surprise to Hux when the first movement the Knight makes is to flex his right hand beneath Hux's grip, the sneaking tendrils of pressure of the Force curling around his neck as Ren begins to cut off his air. Hux resists the weight, struggles against it, fighting for his own breath now as he parts Ren's lips, searching for that exhale to take for himself - 

The rigidity in Ren's stance steals away, the Force slowly leaving with it, but the tension is still there when Ren suddenly begins to kiss him back, mouth unyielding on his own, when Ren's arms come up to close around Hux, fingers clenching in the folds of Hux's coat against his back.

Unbidden, the thought comes to Hux that he wants to shed this article of clothing, wants one less layer between him and those hands, wants his own hands in Ren's hair. Hux wonders how soft it would be clenched between his fingers, without his gloves, how flushed Ren's skin would feel against his own beneath those heavy robes... 

All these things flit through Hux's mind in milliseconds, barely giving Ren enough time to really grab his coat or even take another breath, and by the end of this thought parade Hux is breaking away from the Knight - refusing to let himself want for any more. He tries not take pleasure in the way those full lips attempt to follow him before Hux leans out of reach, his forearm still braced at Ren's collar to keep him affixed to the wall. However, he does allow himself one thought, thinking it loud and clear so Ren will hear it whether or not he's already picking through Hux's mind: 

_It appears that I do have power over you, Ren._

Ren's lip curls in distaste at this, clearly having heard it, but he says nothing, only stares - less in alarm, now, and more in agitation. Hux takes advantage of this, puts pressure on his arm again to emphasize his point as he speaks aloud this time. 

"Don't break anything else on my ship while I call for repairs," he nearly growls, making sure to convey that this is not a request but a command. He lets his own lips curl into the slightest hint of a smirk when he stares up at Ren, those hazel eyes dark and impassive when they stare back. Then he turns on his heel and stalks away once again, clenching his hands into fists to keep them from shaking as he makes his way back to Command Center.

Hux doesn't make it very far before quick footsteps are sounding after him, fingers catching at the back of his greatcoat and pulling him aside, into a shadowed alcove in the hallway that Hux has never seen before - and Hux knows _all_ the nooks and crannies of his ship. An exclamation of outrage has already formed in his mind, but before he can edge a word out, the now-familiar weight of the Force slides over his mouth as if Ren has slipped a gloved hand of his own there to keep him quiet. 

It takes effort to school Hux's features into anything close to nonchalance, effort to keep his mind carefully blank. Ren leans in close, blocking Hux's view of anything past the little niche he's tucked them into, arms braced on either side of his head. His words are acrimonious, laced with malice when he barks them out.

"If you're going to hold this over me, General," Ren growls, glancing down and emphasizing the considerable lack of space between them, "at least do it _properly_." 

With that, he's recapturing Hux's mouth, those sharp words tasting of poison but this kiss bittersweet. Neither of them are giving, only taking; there is no relinquishing, only vying for what they want and taking hold of it with unforgiving lips and tongue and teeth. Somehow in the mess of things Hux manages to pin Ren to the wall instead, one knee wedged between his thighs and persisting in the pressure he exerts on the tent Ren is setting up beneath the fabric of his robes already. Hux's left hand holds Ren's wrists to the wall above his head, but his right... his right is seeking revenge for a week ago, gloved fingers just as ceaseless at Ren's throat, fingertips digging into the soft skin under his jaw and the heel of Hux's palm pressing at the base of his throat.

After having to grit his teeth and kneel beneath Ren's wishes for so long, it's almost intoxicating, having Ren under his thumb like this, boots scrabbling on the metal floor and chin tilted up not in defiance but in an offer, his lips falling open against Hux's and his eyes fluttering closed. Scratch that, it's _addicting,_ to feel Ren growing harder and his pulse quickening beneath his touch; to sense his struggle and the way he gets off on it, so close to release as it is that it wouldn't take much more to push him over the edge... 

Hux tightens his grip around Ren's neck, more effectively cutting off his air. The way Ren tenses tells him all he needs to know, and Hux lets his mouth wander across Ren's jaw to growl in his ear. _"Not. Yet."_

With what little air he's getting, Ren manages to moan. His hips are bucking up against Hux's leg, searching for friction in desperation - seemingly almost without his permission. Hux drinks it all in, watching Ren's eyes widen as he lets his fingertips press at his pulse point and his weight settle a bit more firmly between Ren's legs. He wants to remember this, wants to remember a time when Ren - feared, powerful Kylo Ren - was the one bowing to his instruction.

Even Ren won't last all day, though, and Hux knows this, so he lets his mouth settle on the Knight's once more, commanding and firm. 

"Now," Hux barks, and bites down on Ren's full bottom lip. 

Almost instantly Ren is gone, coming hard without having shed a single article of clothing, coming undone under Hux's command. The Force swells in the air around the two of them, crashing like waves and crackling over Hux's skin like electricity as he releases his hold on Ren. His newly-freed hands drop to Hux's collar as he gasps in a breath, not looking for vengeance of his own but something to ground himself with, and Hux licks away every stuttered exhale that falls from his lips. 

Hux's own hands are less harsh now, supportive of Ren as he cups one cheek in his palm and presses the other against the Knight's hip to steady him. It takes several moments of silence for Ren to recover, nothing to be heard between them but Ren's labored breathing and Hux's own pulse pounding in his ears. The Force slowly leaks from the air around them as Ren comes down from his orgasm and regains some semblance of himself, his head tipped forward and those ebony strands of his hair framing his face like a curtain once more. 

Kylo takes a deep breath, perhaps the first that doesn't burn in his throat since Hux released him, smoothing his hands over Hux's collar and down the front of his uniform. If this is the game Hux wants to play, he thinks, then so be it. 

His fingers catch on Hux's belt, unlooping it swiftly and without falter, but Kylo doesn't get any farther before gloved hands are there to stop him, closing around his wrists again and bringing his actions to a halt. Kylo doesn't even need to read Hux's mind to know why; it's there already, rising to the surface and spilling from his lips - "No, Ren. You don't get this." 

Kylo knows just how petulant he sounds, but he can't stop what he says, either. "Why won't you let me repay you this, General? Give you this favor?" 

"I won't let you because this was not a favor. It was punishment." 

With that, Hux is spinning on his heel for the record third time and stalking away, passing a gloved hand through his hair and leaving Kylo, alone and flushed, in the dank alcove.


	3. lascivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to file this away under "Inappropriate Use of the Force" and "Mutual Masturbation"...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Kylo and Hux are apart in this chapter, I will use "•••" to show a change in POV, and this will continue in the future. Otherwise, if they are together, I will probably not interrupt the story.

**Does it count as punishment** for Ren if Hux is the one now suffering? It was meant to be Ren's punishment, punishment for standing up to Hux and questioning his authority, and it _was_. Hux's hand pressed at his throat and his leg pressed between his thighs, Hux's refusal of his offer to let him _repay the favor;_ these things are Ren's punishment, but they have also become Hux's. He would not give Ren the satisfaction of getting him off, but in denying this action, he also denied himself the base want to be pleased by Ren, and for this, Hux is now suffering. 

He has pressing matters to attend to - including the repair bills he now has to pay again, no thanks to Ren himself - but as his heels click across the hard floor beneath him, it becomes increasingly more evident to Hux that attending to such matters in his current state will be next to impossible. 

His current state: insanely aroused by the sight of Ren crumbling beneath his touch, the pretty sounds he'd emitted low in his throat, the look of contempt mingling with still-burning desire in his eyes. 

Hux is never going to make it through another staff meeting about repairs at this rate. His uniform, perfectly pressed and ironed as always, shows no sign of the erection he's sporting beneath it, but Hux can still feel it straining against the fabric of his pants, practically begging for acknowledgement. Begrudgingly, he picks up the pace, all but jogging down the halls to get to his private rooms and take care of what he forbade Ren to, nodding as curtly to his inferiors as he passes them as he ever has. Many of their eyes widen in question of his hastened speed but none dare to speak. 

Hux reaches the more secluded halls of the upper-level private quarters, and the number of people he passes diminishes significantly until he is all but alone in his increasingly maddening dash. He breathes a strangled sigh of relief when he arrives at the door to his own personal rooms and punches in the code, the door whirring open and closing behind him. 

The lights remain dimmed and Hux doesn't bother with turning them up. His greatcoat is off and abandoned on the floor in seconds, his uniform top following suit. The Headmaster at the Academy would have had a heart attack if he had seen this garment of such high regard tossed so carelessly to the ground, but Hux honestly cannot care right now. The only thing he finds time in his mind to care about is getting his pants off and his hand busy. 

Before, Hux never much cared for the idea of pleasuring oneself when one could have so readily and easily gotten someone else to do it for them, but you could not have paid him enough credits in that moment to allow Ren that, or himself. 

Hux is barely allowing himself to do what he's about to... which is think about Ren. 

The heavy, specially-ordered insulated leather boots Hux wears are kicked off and he's falling rather pathetically on his bed in the next moment, his fingers making quick work of his belt and slipping without hesitation beneath the hem of his underwear. Years of practice and military-trained coordination mean that he doesn't even need his hands to shift his pants and underwear down, and by the time he has discarded these last articles of clothing on the floor, Hux has already taken his throbbing cock in his hand and nearly bitten through his lip at the minor but immediate relief the skin-to-skin contact brings. 

It's nothing next to what happens when he imagines it's Ren's long fingers on him instead, though, as he brushes his thumb over the crown, spreading the beaded drops of precome there and slicking himself up. 

_Perhaps if I'd let Ren have his way, I'd have his_ mouth _on me right now instead,_ Hux thinks, and instantly regrets it when such traitorous thoughts make the heat pool faster in his gut. If he's going to be entertaining these unsavory thoughts about his equal - though very much his adversary, for all the damage Ren has done - then Hux is going to _savor them._ He is going to make them worthwhile, and not rush through this. 

The pace he sets at first is agonizingly slow, almost cruelly so, making him focus on each drag of fingertips and pump of his fist. It practically shoves Hux into a controlled mindset, this idea that he has to take his time and enjoy it properly even as he is so ready to fall apart as it is. Hux orders himself to count out a minute, his teeth catching on his lower lip to keep back the sound of his already labored breathing, before he lets his thoughts return to Ren... completely forgetting that the adversary still flooding his every sense can read his mind.

•••

Kylo hates him. He hates Hux for leaving him, sweaty and messy and already hard again, just from wanting him, in that stupid little alcove that Kylo had pulled them into. 

Kylo hates him, for thinking that he could even do that in the first place. For thinking that he could hold Kylo hostage against the wall and put him on display, make a spectacle out of him, even if there was no one but the two of them around to see.

Kylo hates him for having that effect on him in the first place. 

But most of all, Kylo hates himself for letting it happen. For enjoying it. For wanting more. For wanting to _return the favor._

He slams a fist into the wall across from him, letting his rage bubble to the surface and follow the ebb and flow of the Force. It races through him, enhancing the damage he causes and creating fissures in the wall. His knuckles will be bruised later. Hux will be pissed. 

_Good. Let him be._

Kylo shakes his head as he emerges from the alcove, stubbornly ignoring the sticky situation in his pants for the time being. He needs to get back to his personal quarters and clean up, but he needs to focus on the act of getting there in order to do so. Being disgruntled and angry will not help him now. Kylo shoves all thoughts of Hux's actions into the furthest corner of his mind and mentally locks it away, throwing the key into the gutter as he leaves the alcove. 

A handful of petty officers pass him on his way to his rooms, heads bowed low and eyes carefully averted to avoid drawing attention, and Kylo wipes each of their memories of seeing him in these halls just for good measure, though he knows his robes hide Hux's handiwork well. He doesn't want them reporting back to Hux, or the General himself interrogating them. Although the Supreme Leader placed Hux as his equal and compatriot, Kylo doesn't trust the man with a grain of sand. 

The walk to Kylo's rooms seems endless, and when he finally shuts himself away in his bedchamber he's half hard and desperate for a shower to wash away the itch crawling beneath his flushed skin. 

Unceremoniously, Kylo strips himself of his robes and the undergarments beneath the lightweight armor, his feet carrying him through his bedroom and to the refresher by memory without needing to turn on the lights. They come on automatically when he steps inside the refresher, though, and Kylo takes one precious, precarious moment to glance in the mirror and admire what Hux has done to him. He despises the bruises already forming at his collar and the swollen redness to his lips, but at the same time, Kylo can't help but be disturbingly proud at the knowledge of just who left these marks on him. 

With another shake of his head Kylo turns from his renegade reflection, setting the water to about three notches below as hot as it will go and standing directly beneath the stream. 

The second the water hits his chest and washes over his stomach, Kylo feels his mind snap back to Hux's like a rubber band that has been stretched too far. At first, it's disorienting; he's never connected with Hux so closely from so far apart, and Kylo has to lean an actual hand against the tiled wall of the shower as he blinks his way to something resembling his sight. 

But Hux is in the dark, and all Kylo receives is what Hux is feeling. 

Hux is feeling a _lot_ of things in this moment. He's sprawled on his bed, the silk sheets soft beneath his bare thighs and clutched in his left hand, his right hand otherwise occupied. Very occupied. The waves of his pleasure washing over Kylo are achingly intense, to the point where he's drowning in them, and it takes all of Kylo's focus not to let his own hands wander just yet, to sift through what he's receiving from Hux and break the surface and _breathe._

Once he's past the pleasure, though, he's thrown almost immediately against a rocky cliff wall of Hux's pain. His teeth are snagged on his bottom lip and he's biting down hard, hard enough to create a sharp edge in his mind that cuts through the fog in Kylo's... and allows him to search out the handhold of the General's intentions. 

Kylo clings to these thoughts, the base reason beneath the desperation flooding Hux from across the _Finalizer,_ even as what he finds there surprises him. 

Hux is thinking about him. Purposefully, with the intent of using these thoughts as fuel for the fire burning within him. Hux is thinking about Kylo in nearly the exact way he'd turned him down, because it empowered him to do so then and emboldens him now. 

Hux is thinking about Kylo, and there is no way in the Outer Rim that Kylo can stop thinking about Hux now. 

"Fuck you, Hux," he spits aloud, his resolve finally breaking and his own fingers easily finding the same pace as the General's. 

•••

It might be brash of him, or even lascivious, but Hux hopes Ren is watching. 

Wherever he is, whether he's still in the alcove or in his rooms or brandishing his lightsaber at more equipment, Hux hopes Ren knows full well what he's doing. He _wants_ Ren to witness Hux getting off on thoughts of him when the Knight could have easily been there in the flesh and not just lingering there mentally, when Hux refused to allow that specific thing from occuring. 

Hux wants Ren to know he's still in control, even after walking away. 

It would have been impossible not to notice Ren's presence at the edges of Hux's mind the second he finds his way there. Ren was already on his mind, his body already attuned to wanting him, but now he is _there,_ if only by some mystical power Hux doesn't fully understand, and it almost topples his resolve. 

Despite himself, Hux smiles, his lip still caught in his teeth as he allows himself to pick up the pace and his thoughts to settle fully on Ren. 

Hux thinks of the cascades of Ren's ebony hair and his alabaster skin, the bruises that had arisen at his neck so easily and the graceful curve to his pouting mouth, the torment in his eyes when Hux had denied him in such clipped tones. He thinks of how hard Ren had been beneath his robes, how eager to let Hux work him over and how little he had resisted being restrained, how willing he was to please Hux in turn. 

The general has no qualms now about taking his thoughts one step further, about imagining rather than simply remembering. It is decidedly all too easy to think about Ren here, on his knees, hands at Hux's thighs and his insolent mouth wrapped around Hux rather than his own hands. They would be tangled in Ren's hair instead, tugging on the wayward strands and directing him, both praising and punishing him - not cinched in the silk bedsheets as they are now. 

Without realizing it, Hux has begun to fuck up into his hand with each stroke, gaining more pleasure from the action with each twist of his wrist. Somewhere, in a still-coherent recess of his awareness, Hux wonders if Ren would swallow, and that one line of questioning combined with his extra movement sends him tripping over the edge. 

Ren's name slithers its way past his lips as he spills himself over his fingers and onto his stomach. 

The dark of Hux's personal rooms is strangely welcoming in the aftermath of his climax, as is the silence. Aside for his own erratic breathing and too-fast pulse, there is nothing to keep Hux company in this room but the mess he has just made mixing with the sweat cooling on his skin... and Ren's retreating latency, the sense of him fading as Hux comes down from his orgasm.

Except for the tenacious whisper of his name that he scarcely believes he has heard. 

_Hux._

•••

Kylo is so finely tuned to Hux that he comes undone a mere stuttered heartbeat after the older man gasps out his name, and he doesn't even process the thought that he has done the same. The echoes of Hux's climax reverberate through Kylo like he is an instrument and someone has plucked his strings, enhancing his own experience and making his knees weak. He nearly slips in the shower, the water lukewarm now, and the concentration it takes to steady himself inadvertently extricates him from Hux's consciousness. 

For the moment, at least, Kylo supposes this is for the best.


	4. recalcitrant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is a little shit and mortifies Hux in public, basically. Blow job ensues. #huxswallows

**The next time their paths** cross, it is on the bridge in front of the entire command center crew, and Kylo has come up with a plan of revenge. 

He's not wearing his helmet, and it is the first time any of the ship's crew besides Hux and the Supreme Leader have seen him without it, but that is part of his plan, too. Besides, he supposes he'll have to wipe all of their memories of the upcoming interaction anyway. 

After the events of the previous night, it had seemed like Hux had purposely avoided passing him in the halls or letting their paths coincide in the control rooms. To the point where Kylo had had take matters into his own hands, to search him out via the Force and make his way to Hux. 

But there is no avoiding Kylo now, as both of them march closer to each other and the distance between them rapidly shrinks. 

This is his chance, and Kylo will make sure his plan is enacted. 

Hux's mouth presses into a thin line when he sees the inevitability of this collision, but Kylo cannot tell if he is hiding a frown or resisting a smirk. For him, either one works. A reaction out of Hux is a reaction - an acknowledgement, and that is all the encouragement Kylo needs to carry on with his plot. 

Kylo doesn't slow his pace as he approaches the general, whose brows first knit together with concern and then lift towards his hairline when he realizes at least part of Kylo's intentions... and that he's not backing down. 

"Ren," Hux warns, trying to backpedal, but his efforts are not enough. 

Kylo doesn't even need to call the Force to his limbs in order to catch at Hux's collar once again, to hold him in place. When they converge, Hux tenses but doesn't struggle despite the clear warning bells sounding in his mind. His mouth is far more eager against Kylo's than he expected it to be, and his lips taste like tangerines.

It's a saccharine thing, and Kylo wants to change that. 

They part with a growl that rises from deep within Kylo's chest, and he trades Hux's now-wrinkled collar for the opportunity to muss that pretentiously perfect hair. 

"On your knees,"

No one moves. The entire ship seems to be holding its breath, troopers and officers alike dead silent as they take in the scene unfolding before them. Hux is momentarily lost to the quiet, staring back at Kylo in defiance, until he finds his voice again and hisses out an incredulous _"What did you just say to me?"_

"I said, on your knees, _General,"_ Kylo barks, twisting his gloved fingers through the ginger strands at his disposal and making Hux wince. He still doesn't move, though, so Kylo steps it up a notch.

At the press of the Force against his shoulders, Hux grudgingly kneels. Something like malevolence darkens his recalcitrant gaze. 

"What is this about, Ren?" 

Kylo grins, and he knows it's a tenebrous gesture, not reassuring at all. "I think you know, Hux, what this is about," he says. "This is about yesterday, when you turned down my offer but proceeded to your rooms to think about me in secret. You _degraded_ me, General, when I would have given you exactly what you wanted from me, and now it is my turn to deal with you." 

Hux glares up at him, silently spitting the words he refuses to speak aloud in front of his fellow officers. Each word is lashed with venom and cracks like a whip against Kylo's mind.

 _You knew what I was doing - you were_ there. _You enjoyed it, too, Ren. You can't lie about that._

Kylo lowers himself to Hux's game, chuckling. _Perhaps not. But you won't deny me this, General... will you?_

With a curl of his lip, Hux lifts his hands to Ren's belt. He refuses to let the smirk creeping around the edges of his mouth be seen, by the Knight or his inferiors. 

The wide piece of fabric cinching the robes around the younger man's waist falls away, allowing Hux access to what lay underneath. Pushing the robes back, he skims his fingers quickly over the material covering Ren's thighs, barely holding back his laughter at what he finds at the hem of those pants. 

Suspender clips. 

Hux merely clenches his jaw and unsnaps them one by one, moving on to the thinner belt there without a sound. Aloud, at least. 

_Really, Ren? Suspenders_ and _a second belt? No wonder you -_

Ren yanks hard on his hair before he even finishes the thought, and Hux lets out one quiet, unbidden snarl. 

Hux hates every bit of this. He hates kneeling before Ren, abiding to his orders rather than dealing his own out. He hates the action of it, too, and having to dirty his uniform trousers with his knees to the ground. He hates letting the Knight leave his hair unkempt after all the work Hux put into it this morning to make it regulation-perfect, and he hates that his entire crew is standing around in petrified silence, bearing witness. 

Hux also hates that no matter how much he tells himself these things, he is actually enjoying himself, at least somewhat. 

Then the belt is through the loop, the buttons undone, the pants pulled away, and the last thing between him and Ren are his underthings. Hux's hands hover about Ren's narrow hips for a moment, lazily drinking in the sight presented to him. He admires the sharp curve of bone and the smattering of dark marks across pale skin, the teasing trail of fine ebony hairs that disappear beneath the single piece of black fabric Hux has yet to remove. All it takes is one twist on the hair at the nape of his neck to spur Hux to action, hooking his thumbs into the sleek article of clothing and tugging it swiftly down.

The sight of Ren, completely bared to him like this, has Hux growing dizzy. He can't say he's disappointed, really; he expected nothing less. Ren has always been ridiculously large in his eyes, from his broad shoulders to his almost comical ears, and his dick is no exception. Longer than Hux and equally thick, Ren is already hard for him, just like in the hallway yesterday, and Hux is pretty sure the entire room can see both of them shudder at the first brush of his fingertips. 

"Get to work," Ren commands, and Hux relents. 

His tongue darts out to lick one long, teasing stripe up the shaft from base to tip, eyes meeting Ren's in contempt one last time before Hux focuses on his task. He's careful not to appear insatiable as he closes his lips around the Knight and takes his full length into his mouth with deceptive ease, until Hux's nose is grazing dark curls and he would be choking on cock if he were anyone even marginally less skilled. 

Slowly, Hux pulls back, cheeks hollowed to suck hard and swirling his tongue as he goes. Almost daring Ren to discipline him, he skims the very edge of his teeth along the nerve on the underside of the shaft. Ren definitely shudders beneath Hux's hold this time, his narrow hips pressing forward against his palms when Hux laps at the crown of Ren's cock and twists the tip of his tongue into the slit. 

The hasty, almost avaricious cant of Ren's hips coincides with what he says next. "Faster," he urges, and Hux doesn't need to be told twice. 

It's tantalizingly provocative, this obscene view Kylo has of the highly regarded general on his knees. Not to mention the fact that he's sucking him off at Kylo's solicitation... and quite effectively, he might add. 

Hux's brow is no longer pinched, his jaw slack and his lips curved expertly around Kylo's dick as he bobs his head up and down, intent now on doing what he's been told to. Freckles stand out starkly against the pallor of his skin beneath the flickering lights of the center's many computers, displayed even more brilliantly when his cheeks begin to flush. The leather of his gloves is exquisite on Kylo's hips beneath Hux's bruising grip, a bite of pain Kylo strangely welcomes even as the pleasure snakes down his spine. 

The thought that he would enjoy more of this pleasure-pain medley leaves Kylo gasping, tense. Hux's answering smirk around his girth when he feels that Kylo is close is just as devastating to his endurance. 

Kylo has no trouble discerning the other's intentions from his thoughts, though, and tightens his fist around the strands of rutilant hair in his grasp. 

"N-no," Kylo stutters, his breath rattling in his chest and making his voice husky. "Swallow." 

He projects the image that Hux had coveted the other night, layering his own carnal wants over it. It is not Kylo desperate to gratify Hux in this vision but the other way around, the General rapturously lapping up everything up as Kylo comes down his throat. 

Hux shudders as he receives this image of Kylo's unspoken request, moaning around Kylo, and the vibrations are enough to trip him up. The rhythm of his hips falters as he climaxes; his field of vision flares white, but Kylo keeps his eyes trained on Hux. He commits to memory the sight of the featherlight brush of copper eyelashes against the other's flushed cheeks, his plush lips swollen from use. He wants to remember the way Hux looks, now, as he complies, his tongue chasing every last drop of the bitter substance and his throat working as he swallows it down. 

The room stops spinning around Kylo as Hux pulls off with a wet _pop_ , but he doesn't let the General stand quite yet. One of his hands slip from Hux's hair to tilt his chin up, those aquamarine eyes heavy-lidded and satisfied as they meet his gaze, conflicting with the thoughts of rage directed at Kylo and the tense line of the General's own body. 

Ren cups Hux's cheek in one still-gloved hand, thumb sweeping over his mouth to catch the beading drops of the Knight's own come still lingering there before Hux can lick it off his lips. 

The small, simple action infuriates him more than anything else, and Hux stands abruptly without being told or asked. 

_Lick the taste of yourself out of my mouth, then, Ren, if you cherish this so much..._

The other man snarls a wordless reply and drags Hux closer by the chin, parting his ravaged lips with his own and invading the space between them with his tongue. Ren searches out every surface of Hux's mouth, licking the taste of himself off of Hux's tongue and the back of his throat just as he had implored him to, until all that is left is not the cloying, musky taste of him but the sudden explosion of iron and rust when Hux proceeds to bite him. Hard. 

Ren pulls back with a jerk, eyes alight as he turns and spits, and Hux grins.

He wipes his mouth with the back of his own hand and straightens his uniform collar, looking away from Ren for the first time since he'd ordered him to his knees to glare at the crew still frozen in place and obviously mortified. 

"Get back to work!" Hux barks, throwing one last glance at a now disgruntled Ren before doing just that himself. His efforts to tidy his hair as he stalks back to his station are pointless, and he silently curses the Knight for - everything. 

Kylo watches him go, pausing on the bridge for a few moments more. He spits again to rid his mouth of the taste of his blood, not entirely unwelcome but annoying, now. It is both a reminder of what occurred in the alcove and a promise of more from Hux, and as Kylo tucks himself back into his trousers and carefully wipes the minds of every trooper and official on the bridge, Kylo decides that it is one he intends to let the General keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short chapter but I wanted to get it out there, and the next one may be split up into two with the way it's looking. Idk. Stay tuned. I may amp up my personal character limit to 3,000 words a chapter, maybe not. Depends on how my homework goes and if I stay healthy. Wish me luck.


	5. luminescence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the public display Kylo put Hux through, he teaches Kylo another lesson in respect, this time in private. 
> 
> Kylo hates him for it, but he can't lie to Hux how much he actually enjoys it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is twice as long as previous ones because it is FILLED WITH SIN. Seriously, I'm warning you. Major filth ahead. I apologize in advance and I pray to a god I don't believe in to absolve me of the things I've written...

**Hux doesn't hesitate to send** Ren a message via his personal commlink the second he gets off his second shift of duty. It's a short message, containing only five words, but there is no mistaking the authority and the urgency of it. 

**_Come to my quarters. Now._ **

He expects no reply other than the Knight's presence itself and ignores his waiting datapad, retreating from his office to his bedroom. He'll need more than just his own patience to face Ren after that abhorrent display on the bridge in front of all of his inferiors, regardless of the fact that Ren may or may not have wiped their memories of the act. 

Hux needs brandy. 

The well-aged bottle of Corellian brandy on his nightstand, unopen, had cost him far too many credits to slough down on a whim, but if anyone could reduce Hux to wanting to, it is Kylo Ren. As it is, Hux picks up the bottle with a sigh and reaches for one of his two tumblers - the First Order insignia stamped on both of them, the second readily available in the instance that the first breaks, of course - ready to at least test out the brandy's flavour and its ability to loosen his limbs. 

As well as his inhibitions, he supposes. He won't need those, not if Ren actually decides to show. 

The second he moves to unscrew the cap, however, there's a clank from the front room and Hux moves to set the bottle and glass down again. He resists the urge to sigh when he discovers that Ren has used the Force to pry open his door, considering that the Knight doesn't have clearance and would have - should have - had to be buzzed in by Hux himself. 

The second thing he discovers is that Ren is wearing the mask now, his hood drawn. 

"So the show is over, but now you decide to wear your costume?" Hux intones, pausing in the doorway between his office and his bedchambers. He can't help but admire the view and the idea that Ren is, for once, not destroying something important. 

He's still pissed, though, his anger simmering just beneath the surface without a single sip of brandy to counteract it, but toying with Ren is a delicacy he craves far too much to pass up. 

The sarcastic question goes without reply, just like the message Hux had sent him over the comm. Typical. "The least you could do is use the door like a civilized person, Ren. It's locked for a reason." 

This gets a rise out of the Knight. "Why did you request I come here, then, General?" 

The rest of his words press against Hux's mind like a taunt, slithering and sinister. _Were you going to make me wait outside your door all night? Are you still going to make me wait? Or are you going to stop posturing and fuck me already?_

Hux pushes off from where he's been leaning against the threshold of the doorway, crowding up against Ren. He refuses to be unnerved by the emotionless mask as he stares into it, just barely catching a glimmer of Ren's eyes behind the semi-polished durasteel. 

"Is that what you want, Ren? To be fucked, by me? Will that keep you from destroying my ship and my reputation along with it?" 

"Perhaps," Ren retorts, the single word made simultaneously more menacing and suggestive by the vocoder in that damned mask. Hux wants it off. Here, at least, where the only one to see what lies beneath is him. He regrets the necessity of Ren having left it behind earlier, on the bridge, understanding now why he'd shown up out of nowhere, bared and beautiful. 

_Beautiful._ Hux scoffs at his own traitorous thoughts. 

Ren lifts his hands to push his hood back, fingers easily finding the edges of the mask and activating the release mechanisms to remove it. He stares pensively down at Hux without another word, reaching past him to set it down on the cluttered desk. His hair as it tumbles free of its trappings is a cascade of charcoal just begging for Hux to reach out and comb his fingers through, but he clenches his fists at his sides and starts in on his tirade instead. 

"That little performance of yours was arrogant and unprofessional, Ren. You attempted to make a public disgrace of me, and that will not go without consequence. That kind of behavior is exactly why I decided to punish you in the first place, and you threw that lesson back at me." 

He'd rehearsed it in his head a few times while considering whether or not to send the message to Ren. There, it had sounded good, as most of his speeches usually did. Aloud, in the face of the man it was directed to, it seemed pathetic and not nearly as assertive as Hux had hoped for. 

Still, his point had been made. 

Ren blows it all to the Outer Rim. "Maybe I need another lesson. Maybe I need you to pin me down and make sure I know exactly what you mean. What you need from me." 

_Maybe you want that more than you let yourself know._

"You're twisted and sick, Ren," Hux spits, turning from the man with the intent to finally open his brandy. 

A hand at his wrist stops him. 

"True. But for what it's worth, so are you,"

He twists free of Ren's touch, grabbing him by the front of his robes instead. "You're lucky I had planned to fuck you when I sent that message on the comm." 

The Knight smirks, obviously amused. "It's not luck, Hux. You projected that want loud and clear from across the ship. I didn't even have to _attempt_ to pry into that ginger head of yours to sense that." 

Frowning, Hux tugs Ren towards his bedchambers, fingers working swiftly on his belt again. The motion is familiar already. "I'll make you regret that," 

"Please do," Kylo murmurs, letting himself be lead forward. His own fingers settle on Hux's belt, and this time, Hux lets him continue. Beneath his uniform trousers he wears simple grey drawers, most likely regulation. 

Hux raises an eyebrow at his comment, pulling Kylo's robes sharply over his head and letting them fall to the floor, subsequently halting his progress. "Manners. I didn't know you had them." Kylo kicks off his boots, moving to work at the cravat and undo the top buttons on Hux's uniform. "You'll probably forget how to say my name when I'm through with you, much less how to say thank you," 

Ren laughs when Hux pushes him back onto his bed, a surprisingly deep sound that resonates in Hux's chest. He unlaces his boots in record time and crawls along the younger man's supine form to capture it on his tongue. It will be the only time he kisses Ren on the mouth, here, in his bedroom. At least for tonight. 

Hux lets Ren slip his uniform top off his shoulders, his lips moving along Ren's jaw to growl in his ear when he throws the article of clothing to the floor without a thought. "New rules, Ren. From now on, you will respect me and everything that I stand for. You will respect the uniform that I wear and the position that I hold..." He trails his hands down along Ren's chest to undo the suspender clips again, rucking up his undershirt along with it. "You will defer to me and my orders, and you will not question them." 

Hux settles himself over Ren's lap, legs straddling his narrow waist and the curve of his ass just barely brushing the bulge in Ren's trousers. Ren hisses, trying to buck up into him, but Hux edges away.

"Is that clear?" 

Teasing, testing, Hux runs his fingertips over the hardened buds of the younger man's nipples as he pushes his shirt up. A muscle jumps in Ren's jaw against the place where Hux's lips still linger before he pulls away to lift the fabric over Ren's head. 

His hair spills across his shoulders and over Hux's indulgently non-regulation pillows, and this time Hux doesn't stop himself from taking ahold of a fistful of the dark tresses. "I said, _is that clear?"_

Kylo squirms beneath the General hovering above him, unwilling to give up the domineering role he'd taken earlier quite yet, but relenting nonetheless. "Very clear." 

Hux's other hand pulls sharply at his belt, cinching the material of his trousers tighter, and Kylo yelps out a "sir" after it. 

"Good." Hux pulls his belt free, setting it off to the side. His thoughts indicate he'll put it to later use, though he shoves Kylo out of his head before Kylo can discern anything else he intends to do. Interesting. He discovers why a mere second later when Hux shifts above him, lifting his weight off Kylo's legs. "On your stomach." 

His tone is rough, voice commanding, and Kylo stares, incredulous, for a split second before bending to his General's will. For the first time he feels truly vulnerable in Hux's presence, maskless both physically and mentally, laid out before him and back turned. 

Ren's backside is almost more enticing than his front. His broad shoulders tense as he clutches Hux's pillow in his arms, head turned to the side and face half hidden by a spill of ink-black hair. The dim lighting lends luminescence to his pale skin, stark in contrast to the constellation of freckles darker than Hux's own that continue here. His pants are skin-tight and cling to the swell of his ass, propped up on command. 

Hux can't wait to demolish this man. 

At the first touch of Hux's fingertips against the small of Ren's back, the other man shivers. He pauses in the dips at the bottom of the Knight's spine, memorizing the slope of his hips and plotting the places Hux wants to bruise, to bite. He had sat up to let Ren roll over but Hux slides back against him now, arms propped on either side of his chest, cock pressing at the seam of Ren's pants. 

Hux is deliciously surprised when Ren sucks in a sharp breath, rocking back into the firm line of him against his ass. His fingers are clenched in the fabric of Hux's expensive silk sheets and the planes of his shoulders are tense, his eyes cinched closed. "General, just - fuck. Hux." 

With a sigh against the back of Ren's neck, Hux wraps one arm around his chest, pulling Ren closer to him. His other hand slides along Ren's bare stomach, slipping lower to undo the laces on his pants and then pull the fabric down. Ren wears boxers made of soft cotton that fails to hide just how hard he is. Hux slips two fingers beneath the hem, lets his mouth wander to the curve of a shoulder as he pushes the boxers down Ren's thighs. All that is between the swell of his bare ass and Hux are his own thin drawers, but he leaves them on. 

Hux chooses instead to grab Ren's belt, now, lifting the other's hands from his pillow to cinch his wrists together, pulling tight. Ren hisses in wordless complaint but doesn't otherwise argue, leaning his weight on his elbows and pulling his knees up. The motion has Ren pressing back, the crack of his ass lining up perfectly with Hux's dick, and he sinks his teeth into the map of freckles on Ren's shoulder that he had been tracing with his tongue. 

The action prompts an actual moan from Kylo, and he bites his lip, fighting to keep it in. He's impatient, wanting Hux's fingers in him at the very least, and it's a struggle not to beg for them. His own belt bites into his wrist when he hangs his head, his hair falling to form a curtain around his face. 

Kylo sees now why Hux restrained him - to keep him from pleasuring himself, he supposes, as Kylo can't move his hands from where they're currently stationed, propping him up. The Force would still be an option, but Hux would likely punish him for using it, and it wouldn't be enough to bring him off regardless.

He can still rut against the sheets to gain friction, though, and this is a battle he doesn't win. It's a minor relief to feel the silk of Hux's sheets against his flushed skin, and the consequential tug on his hair is anything but painful. 

Hux laughs darkly, watching Ren grind his hips into the mattress. "Is this what you want, Ren?" He asks, watching Ren flush from his shoulders to the insides of his thighs. Drops of glistening precome have already made a mess there, darkening Hux's sheets, but he's too preoccupied to care. "Do you take pleasure in being propped up on my bed, your cock leaking all over my expensive sheets with your ass in the air and your legs spread for me, hands bound, just waiting? Waiting to be touched, waiting to be _fucked_ by me?" Hux shifts closer, letting his boxers graze the one place Ren wants him so badly, and Ren groans, low and hoarse. His hips jerk, clearly caught between wanting to press backward into Hux and rock forward to gain friction. "Does this get you off, knowing I'm watching you wanting me?" 

"See for yourself," Ren growls, head still bowed, and Hux twists the hair in his grip, pulling his head up so his spine bows instead, curving toward the mattress. 

Listening to Ren gasp and pant is like replaying a certain musical holorecord just to hear each note, each beat, again and again. Hux has never been inclined to listen to music during his personal time, but with Ren as the instrument and his own fingers plucking the strings, he wants more of it. 

"I'm not the mind-reader, Ren. Speak up. Tell me what you want." 

Kylo shakes his head. As much as he likes to mouth off to Hux in every other situation, he's never been vocal in bed, and he certainly won't start now. He's no prostitute, and Hux should know that. 

"I'm not a Corellian whore, General. I won't beg for your dick and moan the second I get it," Kylo spits, throwing a glance over his shoulder at the ginger. Even on his knees, bending over him, Hux is proud and regal. The angles of his cheekbones and slope of his nose highlight the way his eyes, now sharp emeralds, shine in the darkness as he stares coldly down at Kylo. 

One curl of those lips and Kylo knows he's made a mistake. 

"I know you're not a prostitute, Master of the Knights of Ren," Hux says, using Kylo's full title for the first time in a long while. It makes him tense, hearing the words spill from the General's tongue like honey, knowing nothing good can come next. He's right. "There's a reason I'm not paying you." 

"By the stars, Hux-" Kylo starts, but he's interrupted by two of Hux's lithe fingers shoved in his mouth and the low command of _Make them wet,_ a single thought directed at Kylo like a round of blaster fire. A key to a locked door, now swung wide open.

Kylo holds fast to those three words, the single utterance a twisted sort of anchor, and does as he's told. His initial movements are sloppy, spit dribbling down his chin until he gets the hang of sucking on Hux's fingers, tongue twisting around and between the slim digits to get them properly slick. It takes a ridiculous amount of Kylo's focus not to moan around them as he just swore he wouldn't do. 

Apparently satisfied, Hux pulls his fingers free with an absolutely lewd sound. Kylo licks his lips, reminded of Hux's mouth on him on the bridge. The thought that he wants to chase those fingers now, have them back in his mouth, is unbidden. 

When Hux's knuckles graze the place where the curve of his ass meets his thigh, however, any and all thought of those fingers back in Kylo's mouth dissipates, replaced with lurid thoughts of them elsewhere. 

Kylo lets out a measured breath, trying to steady the frantic rhythm of his hips. Hux's hand leaves his hair to trail down his side, fingers catching with a certain reverence at his hip while the spit-slick ones slide between his cheeks. His only warning is the pad of one cool fingertip against his asshole, enticing a sharp inhale from Kylo, before Hux is pressing his finger past the rim, straight to the second knuckle. Kylo clenches his jaw, trying to relax around the intrusion as Hux makes quick work of opening him up, adding his middle finger. 

"Have you ever fucked anyone before?" Hux asks, as casually as if he were inquiring about the cost of blue milk. Kylo can only shake his head as those fingers plunge into him again, elaborating more when he can catch his breath. 

"A few hand jobs with strangers in bathrooms on backwater space stations," he mutters. "A blow job from some drunk girl in an alleyway here and there, and of course, whatever _this_ has been. But never fucking." It would have been too difficult to erase such an interaction from another's mind had Kylo ever been that distracted. 

He's already distracted now, losing his grip on the same sort of posturing he reserves for Hux that the General chooses to save for him. Kylo supposes that it's the whole point of this, to break him down in order to build him back up again, exactly how Hux wants him, but his willingness to comply and let those fingers make him come undone is nonetheless shocking. 

"I'm assuming, then, that you've also never been fucked before?" Hux scissors his fingers now, twisting them, and it punches all the air from Kylo's lungs. 

Another shake of his head. "No," Kylo says, remembering only to add the _sir_ after he'd already snarled out the first word. 

Hux hums a wordless reply and picks up the pace. His hold at Kylo's hip prevents him from rolling back into Hux's touch, leaving him entirely reliant on the General. He wants to move, and he understands now more than ever what his victims must feel like at the end of his blade, trapped beneath his gaze, held in place by a power he wields and they can't deny. 

Hux is not a user of the Force, but he doesn't need it to trap Kylo like this. He wields a different sort of power, a different weapon. 

He holds Kylo's arousal above his head, dangling it like a toy, his pace slowing to a near crawl and then jackknifing faster again, waiting for him to take the bait. 

Eventually, he does. 

_"Fuck,_ okay, Hux - just _fuck me already!"_ Ren yells, still-bound hands twisting into Hux's sheets. He could easily rip them apart, tear the bed to pieces with a thought alone, but he doesn't. It would not bring him satisfaction.

Hux grins, letting his fingers still inside Ren. The Knight whines, a high sound in the back of his throat that does not become his title. "What did you say?" 

A pause, broken only by Ren's heavy breaths, before he grits out, "I said, fuck me, _sir,"_

One crook of his fingers and Ren is burying his face in Hux's pillow, the keening replaced with a low groan. "Better," Hux replies, "but still not the word I'm looking for." 

"Please," Ren amends, his resolve apparently slipping as he tries to rock his hips back onto Hux's fingers. His grip at Ren's waist tightens, the skin going white and then red beneath his touch, likely bruising. Good. 

"Again." 

When he crooks his fingers this time, just barely grazing the other's prostate, Ren yelps. 

_"Please,_ sir, _fuck,_ I'm begging, okay? Just please fuck me already," he spits, his whole body quivering. 

Hux pulls his fingers free, moving to tug down the waistband of his own boxers. He barely has to breathe the word "lubricant" before the small jar is landing next to him, easily within reach, without Ren even twitching a muscle that isn't already in use. 

He pours a generous amount in his hand, slicking himself with a few quick pumps. Hux lets the head of his cock brush the place his fingers have just vacated, muttering _"If you're not a whore, Ren, then watch your tongue,"_ before lining up and pushing inside an inch at a time. Ren's toes curl, feet scrabbling against the sheets to find purchase and get the angle just right when Hux finally bottoms out, sweating now and all but worshipping whatever gods there might be for the view of Ren laid out before him, bent, bowed, and begging for him to _move._

Besides getting off by touch and the blow job he'd received from Hux just hour earlier, Kylo has never felt anything remotely close to this. The heat making his pulse pound in his ears and his dick throb is achingly familiar, but he's never been paid this much attention - never been laid bare, stretched and filled to completeness like this. It's an entirely new sensation and Kylo wants all of it, every last bit, but Hux is so still, presumably just _looking_ at him. Kylo wants him fucking him to oblivion, and that requires him to move his damn hips. 

Then Hux is, pulling out incrementally and pushing back in until he's snapping those hips at a near brutal pace. Kylo's mind zeroes in on the slide of fevered skin and the crescent-moon sting of fingernails digging in, the beads of sweat dripping down the back of his neck and the sudden tease of tongue and teeth there. 

Hux traces the place where he'd bitten Kylo before and then moves lower, sucking hard just above his bicep to leave a dark mark there and sealing it in place with another bite. The pressure builds as Hux peppers him with these little bits of pain, clouding Kylo's thought process until the only thing fumbling from his mouth is a near-constant stream of wordless moans, occasionally interspersed with a single _fuck_ or a stuttered _H-Hux..._

The embers of his shame at his lack of composure are nothing compared to the heat of arousal threatening to burn Kylo alive. Every thrust of Hux's hips barely brushes that place inside him, throwing off sparks, pouring more gasoline on the fire, and Kylo's already so achingly close without Hux having laid a hand on his dick. 

One shift on Hux's part and Kylo sees the stars, even though the General's room is well within the durasteel walls of the _Finalizer_ and does not have a window view. His knees go weak as his orgasm hits, and he realizes one undeniable truth: all the time he has spent fine-tuning his body to become the perfect weapon, Kylo has just been waiting for Hux to pull the trigger.

Hux holds Ren up by his hands at his hips while come paints his chest and Hux's sheets beneath. He thrusts just a few more times, unerringly hitting Ren's prostate with every snap of his own hips before he's falling off the cliff after Ren, coming inside him and filling him to the rim. He stifles a groan, wanting to listen to the stuttering breath rattling in Ren's rib cage as his aftershocks fade. 

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

Hux steals just enough time for himself with Ren broken down like this to count to three, and then he pulls out and steps away from the bed, not even fully soft yet. 

Kylo whimpers at the loss, repressing a shiver.

The floor is cold beneath Hux's bare feet as he treads to the refresher, folded uniform in hand, to clean himself off. He doesn't recognize the face staring back at him in the mirror - the tangled copper hair, the flushed skin, the bright eyes and blown pupils. It's so unlike him to take anyone back to his quarters, much less to fuck; the fact that he'd entered into this exchange with Ren in the first place is abhorrent and - 

exhilarating. If Hux would truly allow himself to think about what had just occured, he'd be growing hard again, but that can't happen. 

There is a lesson to be taught, one Hux needs to finish teaching. 

He splashes water on his face until he's no longer flushed, tucks himself back into his pants and buttons up his uniform before leaving the refresher. Without even being ordered not to, Ren hasn't moved, head hanging to his bound wrists and ass still propped in the air to give Hux the perfect view of his leaking, abused hole. 

He picks up his command cap from the bedside table where he'd set it prior to Ren's explosive entrance, placing it carefully atop his now neat hair. Ren flinches when he yanks hard on his boot laces, pulling them tight, and finally meets Hux's eyes as he pulls on his leather gloves. 

Kylo remembers Hux's words when the General smirks at his silence - _"you'll probably forget how to say my name when I'm through with you, much less how to say thank you,"_ \- and he laughs darkly, watching Hux frown. Kylo refuses to say thank you for what Hux is about to do, for how he's about to leave him here still tied up like a dog, but he will at least acknowledge what has passed before that. 

He waits until Hux is nearly to the door, muttering something about clean sheets, before he makes his move. 

_"Bren,"_ Kylo breathes, and Hux freezes. 

One gloved hand clenches into a fist, the leather making a soft _shish_ ing sound in the deathly silence. His boots are quiet on the steel for once as he turns, the look in his eyes sharp enough to cut Kylo to the bone. 

Not discouraged, Kylo sits back on his heels and speaks up again. "Your name. It's Brendol. You said I'd forget your name when you were through with me, but I haven't." 

At this, Hux raises an eyebrow as if to ask, _"So what?"_

"So maybe you shouldn't leave quite yet, if that was your intent," Kylo finishes.

Hux straightens, jaw working as he chews over his words for a moment. When he speaks his voice is all gravel, his tone harsh and inescapable. "If this is your attempt at persuading me to stay, then it just proves to me why I need to leave," he spits. "You forget yourself and your place. You forget that I still know your name, _Ben Solo,"_

The belt chafes the skin of Kylo's wrists as he struggles not to rip it off with the Force, to press Hux up against the door and kiss him until they were both out of breath - or choke him. _"I could make you forget that!"_ Kylo yells, his voice too high to make any authoritative impact. 

Hux only laughs, an abrupt sound that cuts off any other response from Kylo. "You could, but I don't think you will." 

"What makes you say that?" Kylo asks, though he could just as easily search Hux's mind for the answer. He wants to hear him say it. 

"I know you, Ren," Hux begins, crouching in front of him. "I know you seek attention, but when you don't get it, you become destructive, often of the self. I know you want praise," he murmurs, fingers ghosting over Kylo's cheek, "but in truth you need punishment, and now that I've given it to you, it is not a punishment but a pleasure. I know you like the marks I've left on you, the claim I've staked - one that, as a man of my word, I intend to keep." His fingers curl over his jaw, jerking on his chin, and Kylo is the one paralyzed now, stuck in place, as Hux stands again, releasing him.

"Most of all, I know you like the degrading feeling of being left behind, leaking, used, and soon to be forgotten."

"You won't forget me, Hux," Kylo dares, almost breathless. "You'll be thinking about what you've done here for the rest of the night, getting hard again on your shift." The words are empowering to say, but Hux's stare is impenetrable. "I can't see yet what you'll do about that, but you won't forget me." 

"Perhaps I won't forget you, Ren... but I'm still leaving. Unlike you, I know enough to stop when I'm ahead." 

With that, Hux spins and grabs his great coat from the back of his chair, making a flourishing exit that draws Kylo's gaze to his once again impeccable boots - not a sign of Kylo's presence having touched Hux but for a slight muss to his his hair.

The door shuts behind Hux, leaving Kylo alone on the bed - defeated, deserted, and desecrated. 

He wants to hate the feeling, but for the life of him, he can't deny that Hux is partly right. In whatever twisted way, Kylo likes being left behind, even by Hux, even like this.

It's a feeling Kylo can't shake.


End file.
